Hitsugaya y Hinamori
by Hina Sora
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Hinamori y Hitsugaya que se me ocurrio crear en base a su enamoramiento cosa que esperamos a que ocurra en el anime . Y esto lo hago para los Fans del Hitsuhina : espero que les guste Saludos!
1. Chapter 1

Decidida caminaba sus pasos un poco apresurados por la estancia de la quinta división. Se dirigía hacia su despacho con tanta prisa, al llegar ahí, termino dando órdenes a sus subordinados, quienes, inmediatamente se retiraron, mientras que la shinigami se quedo en su despacho, teniendo papeles por ordenar, atendiendo cartas, haciendo informes etc. Así es, a pesar de que a Hinamori se le dieron órdenes de no hacer mucho trabajo, pues había salido recién de sus tratamientos, ella no hizo mucho caso y continuo con sus labores como vice capitana; ya que al termino de esas labores, termino en el entrenamiento que ella misma había programado junto con su escuadrón, había mucho por hacer, ya que ella había estado ausente así que al Son de: ¡A trabajar se ha dicho! Continúo entrenando.

Rato después se dirigían Rangiku Matsumoto y Hinamori hacia fuera de la división cinco, caminaban y platicaban tranquilamente, hasta parecía como si nada fuera a pasar, cuando…

-¡¡MATSUMOTO!!- gritó su capitán a lo cual Rangiku y Hinamori se estremecieron, pues el capitán Hitsugaya había llegado repentinamente

- ¡Capitán! – gritó Matsumoto asustada

-¡Hitsugaya Kun!-grito Hinamori

- No has terminado los informes Matsumoto- Dijo seriamente- ¿Dónde estabas? – Arqueo sus cejas el shinigami de ojos turquesa, aquel que siempre tenía su apariencia de un chico maduro y serio.

- Veras capitán… -vacilo un momento- estaba ayudando a Hinamori con algo –guiño el ojo-

¿Verdad que si Momo?

- Eso no es verdad – rio un poco Hinamori

Rangiku se quedo helada y luego miró al pequeño Shinigami de pelo blanco que la miraba de una manera tan fría.

-Shiro Kun!.. No te enojes con ella – suplico Hinamori

La miro de repente- ¡Ya te lo he dicho es Capitán Hitsugaya!- Replico el shinigami

-¡Pero no me grites Shiro Chan!- le reclamo Hinamori moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro

-¡Es Capitán!- le contesto Hitsugaya.

-Ni es tus sueños te llamaría así – le dijo enseñando su lengua.

Rangiku rió ante tal escena

- ¡¡Hinamori!! – Refunfuñó.

Hinamori Le enseño la lengua una vez más, se rio y se hechó a correr -¡Nos vemos!

-Pero…que .. a don…- tartamudeo sin saber que gritar- ¡¿Qué haces Hinamori?!- le grito Hitsugaya

- Pues correr, ¿Qué no la está viendo Taicho?- le contesto divertida Matsumoto- oh .. no me diga que ya necesita lentes capitán? –Rangiku soltó una risa ahogada

Se escucha otra risa.

-¡El enano necesita lentes!

Hitsugaya lanza una mirada de enojo y tanto él como Rangiku voltean a la azotea. Y en eso vieron a Yachiru, la pequeña niña Shinigami de pelo rosa, sentada en el techo.

-Enano -Rio Matsumoto

-¡MATSUMOTO!... –grito ante tal risa de Rangiku

Rato después Matsumoto se encontraba en el despacho de la decima división ordenando los papeles con una mirada de chica aburrida, pues no le agradaba hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Pero en eso la imagen de Gin, cuando era pequeño se le hizo presente… dio un pequeño suspiro y meneo la cabeza tratando de no distraerse.

-En verdad quería ir con Hinamori- se dijo así misma

-¿Ir a donde?

- ¡Capitán! – se exalta.

- No grites Matsumoto –dijo Hitsugaya mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados, la respuesta a la pregunta que él había hecho a la vice capitana.

Pero extrañamente, el pequeño shinigami de ojos turquesa se quedo pensando en su Simpática Amiga Hinamori, recordó cada uno de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas, y de la manera en la que a veces ella se preocupaba por los demás; y el tiempo se detuvo para él, solo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a cada instante que pensaba en ella; y no era la primera vez que estaba así, puesto que cada vez que pensaba en ella, sus reacciones eran las mismas, pero... ¿Por qué Hinamori? ¿Será a caso que la estaba viendo como algo más?

- ¿Ir a donde? –susurro Rangiku al oído de su capitán imitando su voz tan seria y Rígida que tenia.

PUM. Hitsugaya y sus pensamientos se desplomaron al oír que su teniente lo imitaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Matsumoto?- la miro arqueando las cejas

Rangiku rió de momento

- Pero Capitán... ¿En que está pensando?- pregunto con interés y en tono de burla – normalmente cuando me pregunta algo, suele esperar a que responda y ahora solo se quedo muy pensativo, ¿En quien pensaba?

De golpe se sonrojo un poco Hitsugaya

-¡no pensaba en nadie! –aparento no importarle la pregunta y le dio la espalda para luego dirigirse a su escritorio.

Minutos después, Hinamori se encontraba en la biblioteca, en compañía de su amigo Kira, el Shinigami de cabellera rubia... este la miraba con mucho detenimiento, prestando atención a cada uno de los gestos que la shinigami hacia.

-No vas a alcanzar ese libro – dijo Kira con preocupación

-claro que si puedo Kira Kun- ignoro completamente a su advertencia mientras subía las escaleras.

-pero te puedes llegar a caer Hinamori – le volvió a repetir esto una vez mas.

Pero como era de esperarse, Hinamori no hizo caso y subió las escaleras, pero en eso, noto el Reiatsu de Hitsugaya – "Shiro Kun me está espiando"- pensó la shinigami molesta, pues su expresión cambió en su cara- "es cierto, últimamente lo evado mucho y eso es porque... porque ... me pongo nerviosa cuando el esta cercas"- continuó pensando.

-"Se habrá dado cuenta de que la observo"- se preguntó a si mismo Hitsugaya –"parezco tonto haciendo esto" – meneo la cabeza en un intento de dejar de pensar.

-¿Pasa algo Hinamori?- pregunto Kira con curiosidad, al ver que la chica se quedaba un poco pensativa

-No nada- sonrió y tomo el libro; fue bajando las escaleras, y al quedarse pensado en su amigo por un momento, se puso nerviosa y enrojeció un poco y debido a ello termino por resbalarse y Kira intento atraparla para que no le pasara nada, sin embargo Hinamori callo arriba de el.

-ay dolió- se quejo Hinamori

-te lo dije- se rio Kira

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, pero en ese instante, Hitsugaya llegó y logro verlos en la posición que estaban.

Mientras que donde Hitsugaya estaba espiándolos, logró verlos en la posición que estaban.

-Pero… ¿Hinamori y Kira?.. No eso no… -se dijo así mismo enojado, así que por puro impulso, termino por quedar al descubierto.

-¿Que están haciendo?- arqueo sus cejas mientras los miraba.

-Shiro chan – se levanto repentinamente y evadió su mirada

- ¡¡Es capitán Hitsugaya!! Hinamori Tonta- le replico el chico.

-¡cierra la boca Shiro chan!... si me di cuenta de que nos estabas espiando, no por algo soy experta en kidoh… ¿lo recuerdas?

Ante esto Hitsugaya enrojeció un poco

–Solo dices Tonterías- le aseguró Hitsugaya. Al mismo tiempo que la miro detenidamente, observando cómo se veía la expresión de enojada que Hinamori tenía -"hasta enojada te ves linda"- pensó el chico mientras seguía mirándola con detenimiento, mirándola como si ella lo fuera todo para él, ella y solamente ella era lo que quería en su mundo.

-no soy tonta- le reclamo la shinigami quien lo miraba disgustada; sin embargo al notar la manera en que Hitsugaya la miraba, al prestar atención a ese par de ojos color turquesa de aquel chico, logro perderse ante tal mirada y enrojeció un poco

-Shiro Kun...- se detuvo un momento antes de decir algo

-¿Qué sucede Hinamori?-presto mucha atención a ella

- Veras... es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza estuve muy ocupada estas semanas con tareas y exámenes

Aquí tienen el fic ^^ , gracias por sus comentarios son muy amables y Feliz Día de San Valentín!!

**Un sentimiento compartido**

Llega Rangiku muy minuciosamente y se queda tranquila al lado de Kira observando a Hinamori y a su Capitán.

-Rangiku –susurro Kira

-shh!- lo callo Rangiku mientras lo toma del brazo- veamos que pasa

- Veras, es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo –Dijo momo desviando un poco su mirada- Lo que pasa es que yo… bueno... últimamente noto algo en mi cada vez que tú te encuentras cercas de mi…

El corazón de Hitsugaya empezó a latir fuertemente mientras que la miraba con asombro.

-"será que ella…. No es Hinamori, dudo que sea eso" – pensaba mientras la veía-"pero… porque aun así... me pongo asi... es solo mi amiga..."

De pronto, Hitsugaya, intentando esconder su nerviosismo, se acerco a ella y comenzó a tocarle la frente con su mano.

-¿segura que te sientes bien? Creo que empezaras a decir tonterías.

-Shiro Kun!... Estoy bien y no son tonterías –aparto la mano de su amigo pero la sostuvo unos momentos hasta que reacciono y la soltó -¿Qué es lo que piensas tu de mi? ¿Solo me ves como amiga?

-"Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé ni que decir"- pensó Hinamori mientras seguía mirando a Toushiro quien se encontraba a centímetros de ella.

-Yo también… noto algo cada vez que tú te acercas a mi – comento Toushiro- "¿pero que estoy diciendo?"- pensó.

Hinamori se sorprendió un poco ante tales palabras.

-Entonces yo… -hizo una pausa Hinamori- es que cada vez que tú te me acercas yo siento algo que hace que me dé cuenta de que yo

-¡¡Ken chan!! Aquí está el pelo blanco –Interrumpió Yachiru la escena apareciendo de la nada.

PUM... todo se desplomo...

Rangiku y Kira solo menearon la cabeza suspirando…

-oye ¿Ken Chan? … -voltea buscando a Kenpachi-¿Ken chan?-se ríe- ¡Ken chan se perdió!

De la nada aparece Rukia asombrada mirando a Hinamori y Hitsugaya, lo que hace que estos se sonrojen, mientras que Ichigo apareció detrás de ella.

-¿pasa algo Rukia chan?-pregunto Hinamori

- Vuelvan a hablar igual como lo hacían antes... vuelvan a mirarse igual –ordeno entusiasmada Rukia –Vuelvan a hacer lo mismo –su mirada estaba llena de ilusión mientras miraba al par de shinigamis.

Tanto Hinamori como Hitsugaya se sonrojaron

-No pongan esa expresión, vuelvan a estar igual… es que parecían los protagonistas de aquella novela que vi en casa de Ichigo... ¿Verdad Ichigo?

-Supongo que sí –dijo Ichigo mostrando desinterés alguno.

-¿Cuál novela? –pregunto Rangiku interesada.

- Pues veras... eran una pareja que iban a confesar su amor.

-¿Así como mi capitán?

-¡Matsumoto!- le reclamo Hitsugaya sonrojado.

-Así es, el problema es que la doncella no sabía cómo expresarse, estaba tartamudeando igual que Hinamori.

-Rukia Chan… no digas cosas tan vergonzosas -le replicó Hinamori.

-Calla Hinamori chan- le ordenó Rukia -Pero alguien se interponía entre ellos… -continúo Rukia

-¡Y ese es Kira!- agregó Matsumoto divertida

-pero... ¡Espera un momento Matsumoto san!… -hablo Kira

-¿Qué traman ustedes dos?, no digan cosas que no son ciertas –reclamaba Hinamori moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

Y en eso llegó el capitán Ukitake llamando a Hitsugaya y regalándole dulces como siempre, a lo cual Hitsugaya los tomo con extrañeza y confusión.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo- le aclaro Ukitake a Hitsugaya

-Pe... Pero...

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañado Ukitake

-Que mi capitán, será parte de un romance con Hinamori –agrego Matsumoto tratando de divertirse mientras que Rukia reía divertida

-¡Matsumoto! No estés…

- ¿Es enserio capitán Hitsugaya?-pregunto Ukitake para confirmar y a su vez miraba a Hinamori.

- ¡Ustedes dos... ya dejen de inventar cosas!- reclamaba Hinamori moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro nuevamente – ¡Oye Shiro chan diles algo!

- Es capitán Hitsugaya- le reclamó a Hinamori

- ¡Pero ese no es el tema no seas tonto Shiro Kun!

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya! ¡Ya te lo dije!

-¿Ya se casara el capitán Hitsugaya?- preguntó Renji quien apareció de la nada –Ichigo acaba de decir: "El enano ya se va a casar con Hinamori"

Hinamori y Hitsugaya le lanzaron una mirada de enfado a Ichigo quien sonreía divertido.

-Así es… Shiro ya es un hombre –Sonrió Ukitake al decir esto en un intento de seguir el juego.

-¿Un hombre? … ¿entonces que era antes?- pregunto en tono de burla Renji.

-¡Un enano blanco!-grito Yachiru burlándose

-¡Renji Kun! ¡Yachiru chan!– le grito Hinamori

Todos se rieron al ver a Hinamori y a Hitsugaya sonrojados.

Pero nadie se imaginaba lo que vendría después, puesto que , Hinamori empezó a sentir un ligero mareo, con lo cual ... al tener la vista borrosa y al ver que sus fuerzas se le iban se dejo caer cerrando sus ojos; mientras que Hitsugaya quien se encontraba a su lado, rápidamente la atrapó entre su brazos.

-¡Hinamori!-la llamo Hitsugaya

.

En unos instantes, ya estaba Hinamori en cama, y todos los que estaban presentes en la biblioteca, se encontraban fuera del cuarto esperando recibir noticias de la capitana Amohína.

-Hinamori estará bien-aseguro la capitana

Un aire de tranquilidad los rodeo a todos.

-¿Entonces porque se desmayo?-pregunto Kira con interés

-Porque se le dio órdenes de no esforzarse mucho y me imagino que no hizo caso alguno, después de todo es Hinamori, pero con un buen descanso estará bien.

-"Esa Hinamori… madamas hace que me preocupe"-pensó Hitsugaya

-En cuanto despierte, podrá irse a su casa, pero es necesario que alguien la acompañe.

-Yo lo haré- expreso Rukia

-Yo también- agrego Matsumoto.

Hinamori ya estaba despierta y se encontraba en su habitación; ahí estaba con ella Rukia y Matsumoto haciéndole compañía, al igual que Renji, Yachiru, Kira, Ichigo y el capitán Ukitake; sin embargo al chico que ella esperaba ver atravesar esa puerta, aquel que había logrado despertar en ella un sentimiento que no se comparaba a ningún otro, aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad y calidez cada vez que estaba cercas de él. Aquel amigo al que ella esperaba con ansia y la regañara por no cuidarse bien, no llegaba.

Ichigo miró la expresión de ansia que tenia Hinamori al ver que Hitsugaya no estaba presente, así que, solo le susurro unas palabras a Rukia y sin decir nada a los demás salió. En su camino, al ir en busca de ese alguien a quien Hinamori esperaba, lo encontró sentado y observando el cielo.

-Si no te apareces en su casa, harás que se preocupe – le dijo Ichigo a Hitsugaya- y bien... ¿Qué harás?

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto desentendido Hitsugaya

-¿Estas consciente de lo que realmente sientes?- pregunto el chico de pelo naranja

Hitsugaya no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando ante tal pregunta.

-Es difícil cuando uno no sabe como decirlo –suspiro Ichigo-Mas si es algo extraño sentir eso, o mas si suele ser una chica de un carácter un tanto extraño-río divertido Ichigo

Hitsugaya entendió la última frase

-¿Rukia y tu...

-Así es… -se froto la cabeza Ichigo- ¿Verdad Rukia?- dijo Ichigo al notar la presencia de la shinigami detrás de ellos.

-Supongo que sí- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro –capitán Hitsugaya… no debería temer a lo que no conoce, todo surge según el momento, solo déjate llevar, pues bien lo dicen, al corazón no se manda- agrego Rukia mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichigo

-Si tienes algo que decir Toushiro, hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- expreso Ichigo mientras intentaba darle algo de aliento a Hitsugaya.

-"Hinamori... ella… -de pronto recordó a su pequeña amiga- debo de ir a verla"-pensó el chico de pelo blanco.

-Ichigo... Rukia... Gracias- dijo y repentinamente, Hitsugaya se marchó.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-preguntó Rukia mientras se recargaba en Ichigo.

-Es Toushiro... claro que lo estará...-abraza a Rukia- después de todo lo de nosotros… -Ichigo sonrió mientras besaba la frente de Rukia

Rato después, Hitsugaya se encontraba cercas de la ventana del cuarto donde se encontraba Hinamori dormida. En ese lugar estaba Matsumoto cuidando de ella, solo que de momento leía una revista.

-¿Qué no piensa entrar capitán?-pregunto Rangiku al notar su presencia

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto Hitsugaya quedando al descubierto. La miró con mucha preocupación.

-Estará bien, solo le falta descansar- contestó Rangiku en un intento de tranquilizar a Hitsugaya- Ella no lo dijo pero... se bien que esperaba tanto que usted regresara a verla- comentó Rangiku en un intento de que su capitán se decidiera que hacer.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Hitsugaya asombrado mientras miraba a Hinamori.

- Claro que si capitán –sonrió Rangiku- ¿Verdad que se ve muy tierna dormida?

-Lo se Hina… -se sonrojo y solo voltio la mirada en otra dirección que no fuera la de Rangiku

Matsumoto rió divertida.

-Me tengo que retirar- miro a Hinamori con tanta preocupación, después de todo la persona especial para él, era quien se encontraba en cama

-Pero… capi…

- Cuídala por favor- se retira del cuarto.


End file.
